


Hope

by sasha_bo



Series: Love of the loveless [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bullying, Dom Stiles, Feels, M/M, Restraints, Sub Derek, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_bo/pseuds/sasha_bo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me what you need" "You Cub, I need you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something less smutty and more emotional so voila.
> 
> Set in the Love of the Loveless universe. Suppose it could be read as a stand-alone but there will be some points which you wont understand if you havent read the main fic.

The slam of the front door made Derek briefly wonder if the fundations of the house were under threat as he felt the vibrations from the slam shake the floor. Looking up from his newest piece of work he trailed the loud clash and bangs from the front door, to the kitchen, then into the front room where his Dom came to a stop.

  
Even without the sound effects, he could tell something was wrong with Stiles just by looking at the man. His hair was a mess - more so then usual - and on closer inspection, his body seemed to vibrate in anger.

  
Derek raised a questioning brow at the other man, knowing Stiles would reveal the issue when he saw fit. He didnt have to wait long.

  
"Fucking......Jesus I hate this place. Pack up. We are moving. Right now."

  
Snorting at the irate man was probably not Dereks best decision but he couldnt help but take a bit of amusement from the other-theatrics of his partners tantrum. He soon realised he had made a mistake when his Dom fixed him with a hard look.

  
"Dont. Just dont." His dom said as he began pacing up and down the room.

  
Derek gave Stiles 10 minutes of wearing our their new rug before he spoke up. "Sorry. What happened?"

  
Stiles spluttered in Dereks general direction, waving his arms about in a random motion before he seemed to settle himself down. Still Derek waited for the man to explain. When he was greeted with more gestures, he quickly grabbed the dom by the arm and forcefully pulled him down onto the couch.

  
"Stop. You need to calm down."

  
Stiles took some deep breaths before he attempted to settle himself into the couch and pushed his face into the crook of Derek's neck. The ensuing silence unnerved the sub: he was still not used to his other half being quiet. He didn't like it during scene play and he had discovered he didn't like it out of play either.

  
He let the silence continue before he broke it. "Tell me what you need"

  
He felt Stiles inhale deeply before he spoke "You Cub. I need you."

  
"Whatever you need Sir."  
  
+++  
  
The dom still hadn't calmed down when Derek found himself kneeling on the playroom floor in his usual position. While it helped Derek get his mind into the right frame for scene play, he still worried about Stiles and what he had planned. His dom was a rollercoster of emotions at times but he had never seen him that angry since the situation with Scott and Allison over a year and a half ago. Even to this day the three of them were still not on the same terms as they had been before. The only reason Derek saw Scott most times was because of Isaac and he had still to speak to Allison.

  
Heavy footsteps leading down the stairs brought the sub's attention back to his dom as he walked up to the kneeling man and stopped. Derek leaned into the touch when his dom began patting his hair.

  
"Cub, Im not......my mood has nothing to do with you. Absolutely nothing. You are my light and I would never do anything to hurt you. As such, considering how I am at the moment, certain play is off today. No pain play, spanking or anything like that. Frankly, I dont trust my control like that so here is what will happen. Im going to tie you down, and ride your cock until I cant see straight anymore. I know its not up to our usual level of kink but its what I need. Colour?"

  
Derek nodded into the palm of the dom's hand which now caressed his cheek "Green."

  
The sub was guided onto the playroom bed and watched as his Dom carefully ties his arms and legs to each corner of the bed. Derek tested the restraints and was happy to find they had little give on them. He settled down into the bed, only to tense up when his Dom suddenly climbed on top of him, drabbed his cock from behind and began lowering himself down.

  
Derek hissed at the tight squeeze as he entered Stiles. He knew that if it stung for him, it would be hurting his Dom more. For the first time in a long time Derek heavily considered calling his safeword to stop the scene when Stiles suddenly dropped down, bringing a loud moan out of the sub has he became fully encased within his dom. Stiles gripped his chest with a harsh bite as he breathed deeply.

  
"Just...I..I stretched myself before Cub. I need this, I need the pain. Please, I'm ok. Colour?"

  
Derek hesitated as he gazed up at his Dom. Part of him wanted to call an end to the scene but a bigger part of him knew he needed to trust his Dom, trust Stiles. He was here to be what Stiles needed and looking into the tortured gaze of his dom he realised that Stiles needed this.

  
Nodding his head he breathed out the word "Green". Before he had even finished the word, Stiles began to move. Derek felt the breath being forced out of him with every downward thrust Stiles gave as he picked up his pace. Derek could feel the tremmors running through his doms thighs as time passed. But still the pace did not slow.

  
Gazing up into Stiles face, Derek sat back and let himself be used. He watched as Stiles jackhammered himself up and down on Dereks cock, the sweat running from his excerted body onto the subs taunt chest below. Just as quick as everything began, Stiles gave a sob before his muscles tighetened around Derek, drawing his release at the same time as the dom spurted over his chest.

  
Derek 'ooft' as Stiles' heavy weight landed on top of him, covering him from head to toe. Usually at this point of scene play Stiles would be starting his aftercare of the wrecked sub. However Derek knew that this time it was different: it was his time to look after his dom. He couldnt help but pull at the restraints in frustration, unable to move his arms like he desperately wanted to. Stiles looked up at the movement, frowing in confussion before his eyes widened in realisation. Even then he put minimal effort into releasing the sub from his restraints, flopping back down onto Dereks sweaty chest once he completed his task. Derek wrapped his arms around his panting dom as he regained his sences, waiting for him to calm down before he attempted to move to clean them both up.

  
He paused when Stiles whispered a desperate "No" when he first made to move. Instead Derek drew back into the bedding and started to card his hand through his doms hair, listening to his breathing.

  
"When I was younger, everybody thought I was weird" Stiles whispered into the darkness in a flat voice, gaze fixed on something in the distance.

  
Derek tensed before he reinstated his motions through Stiles' hair as he waited for Stiles to continue.

  
"I remember my first day at school here. I was 7 and I was sat at a table at school and it was maths and I just....I just couldnt do it. Multiplacation and I just sat staring at this sheet of paper and nothing would come into my head. Next thing I know this blonde girl grabbed my pencil out of my hand, call me stupid and threw my paper into the bin. My first day and I got into trouble with the teacher. A few months later, one of them invited me for a birthday party sleep over. I thought finally I was making friends. They all went into a shed and told me to wait outside. Went to sleep that night on a seperate side of the room to everyone else and woke up to them wetting my sleeping bag with a super soaker before telling everyone that I wet myself. I thought I was normal. When I was growing up, I thought I was ok. I mean I wasnt an angel but.....yeah I chatted back, I was just a kid but I dunno, something about me seemed to rub kids the wrong way I guess. It was ok until I got to high school."

Stiles breath waivered as Derek felt something wet hit his chest and slide down his side. He didnt move to wipe the tears, he just held on tighter.

  
"There was this group of kids a few years above me and they just seemed to hate me and I could never figure out why. I couldnt understand what I had done for them to hate me so much. But they did and then it seemed to spread to other people. It seemed like the whole school hated me and I couldnt figure out why. It started with dirty looks and sniggers behind my back. Then over the years it got worse. Me and Scotty were at a dance when we were 13 and I was having fun until somebody threw their drink on me. When I was 14 some of the kids started throwing paper balls at me on the bus home, when I didnt give them the attention they wanted one of them punched me in the back of my head. Thought it was over until one of them spat at me as the bus drove past."

  
Stiles chuckled as he drove his forehead into Dereks pec "I always kept my blinds closed at home because I thought they were spying on me. Filming me and laughing at me. That somehow they put cameras in my room and was showing the whole school. That they were following me wherever I went. I didnt leave my house except for school for two years because I thought they were waiting for me, waiting to get me. Still couldnt understand what I did that was so bad. Everybody gets bullied at times and I know it was so long ago but I cant let it go. Sometimes I lay awake and just think about everything and I just get so angry...."

  
Stiles trailed off, seeming to be in his own little world for a moment. He took a deep breath before he spoke again "I ran into some of them today. They looked exactly like how I remembered and it just.....I dont know Cub. It just set me off I guess. I feel exactly like I did back then except that instead of hiding behind my blinds Im hiding in here."

  
Derek leaned down to press a gentle kiss into Stiles hair "Then I will hide down here with you."  
  
+++  
  
Three months later when Stiles tensed up when a blonde, preppy woman walked into the dinner they were eating in to get rid of the 'kinky-funtime-munchies' Derek was pleased that it only took 2 minutes for the woman to realise he was glaring at her then a further 3 minutes of non-stop staring for her to sheepishly glance at Stiles before she walked out the shop. He would get pay-back for his dom one person at a time.

When he was rewarded with a sunny smile from Stiles, Derek decided it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> All the things Stiles talks about is what I went through until I was 16. Every 'incident' has happened to me so the topic is close to my heart.


End file.
